The Great Battle
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Thanks to Bakura he and Yami are trapped in a computer and left to fight THE EVIL POP-UPS! (COMPLETED) plz RnR :)


The Great Battle  
  
AN: I came up with this idea while trying to find song lyrics and LOADS of pop ups suddenly attacked me and crashed my comp Grrrrr so here's a fic about Bakura and Yami getting stuck in a computer and travelling through the internet and battling pop ups!! Lol tis AU and I did it for a laugh lol ok I NO own any of the sites mentioned OR YGO :)  
  
The Great Battle  
  
Yami sat at his computer and was typing up an email to a friend he had made on a chat room a few weeks ago. Thanks to Yugi teaching him the basics he was able to catch on fast and learn to use the thing he once thought to be a soul stealer. Bakura stood behind him with a look of confusion on his face he had seen Ryou on one of these before but he'd never been on one.  
  
Ryou and Yugi had gone to play video games in Yugi's room while they left their Yami's to play on the computer well Ryou had to remind his yami that 'play' didn't mean get pissed off at it and blow it to pieces and steal peoples souls over the internet.  
  
"This is boring!" Bakura whined as he leaned on the wall.  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't know how to use it tomb robber" Yami said not looking away from the computer.  
  
"Well no shit sherlock!" Bakura hissed back.  
  
Bakura pouted then got an idea one that he'd kick himself for at a latter date that's if Yami didn't get there first. He walked over to the computer and leaned over Yami to stare at the screen. Yami blinked and tried to ignore the rude white haired demon but this wasn't going well.  
  
"What?" Yami asked.  
  
"What if we went INTO the Internet? You know.. Be there" Bakura grinned a fanged grin.  
  
"I don't think so tomb robber"  
  
"Awww go on!"  
  
Yami looked at Bakura and the white haired yami reminded him of a small child pleading with its mother to let him go play with bunny rabbits in a petting zoo. He raised an eyebrow as Bakura clasped his hands together and tried to look like a angel which failed since angels don't have fangs that would render meat off a bone in less then a minute.  
  
"Fine have it your way" Yami crossed his arms over his chest as Bakura 'mwahahah'ed in triumph.  
  
The millennium ring glowed and the room was filled with a blinding light and when the two opened their eyes next they were in the Internet it's self. Bakura's jaw dropped when he saw how complex this place was it was like the Internet was a real place and people and things were real.  
  
"Not bad I had no idea you had this much power" Yami smiled smugly as Bakura growled.  
  
"Hay you just be careful what you say peroxide boy" Bakura warned.  
  
Both looked around the web page they had been taken to. It was amazon.com and every thing looked like huge shops and they saw people walking in and out. Bakura looked over and saw a store that sold precious jewels. He grinned evilly and tried to tip toe away from Yami.  
  
"NO you don't!" Yami grabbed Bakura's long hair and yanked him back.  
  
"OW! Hay! Just because MY hair is real don't mean you can pull it about!" He hissed. Yami shook his head and pulled out a map from subspace that showed all the sites that he had on his favourites list. He raised an eyebrow as he saw an unknown address, Yugi must have added it he thought and began to walk towards it. Bakura blinked and looked at the map the other yami had pulled out.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"Subspace"  
  
"Subwhosit?" He blinked  
  
"Subspace, you just think about something you want and it comes out of thin air.. pretty much" Yami gestured for the tomb robber to follow him as they walked into the next site.  
  
"So almighty 'I know ever thing so neener!' where ARE we now?" Bakura asked glancing around the dark web page.  
  
"It would seem we have stumbled onto a lyrics web site" Yami said.  
  
"Ohhh scary!" Bakura mocked the panicked look on the Pharaohs face.  
  
Suddenly a large panel with the words 'BUY FROM EBAY' shot up in front of Bakura. Another one popped up on the other side of him as he turned to run. Yami turned around and saw the attack of the dreaded pop-ups.  
  
"POP UPS!" He wailed.  
  
"Popamewhoits?" Bakura asked trying to get away from them.  
  
Yami grabbed Bakura's arm and dragged him away as other pop-ups sprung out of the ground all around them. They got to a safe place a place where you put your email. Bakura looked around the long white calm room then became aware the Pharaoh was still holding his arm and he pulled away.  
  
"Those THINGS gah!"  
  
Yami looked at his map and ignored Bakura who was busy kicking the hell out of the 'your email' sign and sighed. Bakura soon got board and was looking around.  
  
"It seems the only way we can get back to our home page which is a safe place is. we have to get past those pop-ups" Yami paled.  
  
"Pfff I've had enough of this I'm getting' us outta here"  
  
The ring glowed but nothing happened and Bakura tried again but nothing. It would seem that they were stuck here.  
  
"Great!! Who's sodding idea was this?" Bakura's English accent sounded rather odd when dripping with anger.  
  
"That would have been you Bakura dearest" Yami teased.  
  
"Yeah well!"  
  
"WHOA! I'm amazed at your infallible logic!" Yami put his hand to his mouth in a mock gasp.  
  
"Ohhh yer askin' fer it blonde!" Bakura stomped forward with his fists clenched.  
  
Just as Bakura was about to knock seven shades oh crap out of Yami or at least try to, some one came to the computer screen. It was Joey oh they were saved!  
  
"Hehehehe hay look at the cool flashy thing!" Joey beamed.  
  
Or not..  
  
Both yami's smacked their foreheads. Joey wasn't alone. Thank Ra Ryou and Yugi had come down to show Joey a website he had been meaning to check out. Ryou looked at the screen and blinked as he saw two small people graphics by the 'your email' bar.  
  
"Bakura? Yami?" He blinked.  
  
"Tomb robber! See if your mind link works!"  
  
"That's Mr. Tomb robber to you!" Bakura hissed.  
  
//Ryou! Can you hear me?//  
  
/Yes wh..why are you in computer?/ Ryou blinked.  
  
//No time for that.. We need help we can't get out!/ Bakura slammed open the door to Ryou's soul room and watched the boy squeal in shock.  
  
/How?/ Ryou asked sitting on his bed in his soul room as Bakura paced.  
  
//I used the ring to get IN here but it didn't work to get out// Bakura explained.  
  
/Have you used the power of the ring AND the puzzle?/ Ryou asked.  
  
//YES what sort of an baka do you take me for?//  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow at his yami as he started to sweat.  
  
//Ok. I didn't think of that.//  
  
/Well I'm sure it will work!/  
  
Bakura jumped up and pounced on Ryou who squeaked.  
  
//I'm so pleased with you I could kiss you!//  
  
/Um please don't I'm too young to be kissed by some one who could be my grandfather 100 times over/  
  
//I'm defiantly hot for my age//  
  
/Yeah... sure you keep tellin' your self that/  
  
Bakura was brought back to his situation with a sharp kick to the shin by a now pissed off Yami. After sending the royal blondness a glare he grinned.  
  
"Ryou said we should combine the power of the puzzle AND the ring!"  
  
"Why is your light so smart, polite, kind and good and your well you?" Yami pondered out loud  
  
"I'm going to let that one slid leather butt"  
  
"Well at least I have a good fashion sense" Yami bit back.  
  
"Sure ya do!"  
  
"Hay guys! This is NO time for yelling about how you look!" Yugi called from outside the screen.  
  
Both Yami's snorted and stood in front of each other and started to collect their items power into one serge of power. After a blinding flash and a rather high pitched squeal both yamis opened their eyes to find.  
  
"Hay move your foot!" Joey yelled.  
  
"That's not MY foot" Yugi said.  
  
"Oh my bad" Ryou blushed.  
  
Yami and Bakura had landed on all three unfortunate spectators. Joey was at the bottom then Yugi, Ryou, Yami then Bakura.  
  
"Man Bakura your heavy!" Joey whined.  
  
"I'll give you heavy!" He hissed and bounced on the pile and grinned at the collective groans of pain.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
